Emotional
The portal's energies flowed around everyone, powerful emotions waving in and out of their psyche, until the portal spat them all out upon a grassy field, thunderous clouds raging overhead. Cu-ya had already gotten up, and looked about the whole field, to see nothing more than endless plains, no creature in sight. Endless, lifeless plains, grassy winds blowing all around, Chu-ya turned to Karma and the others, "We're no longer on Thyria." "Well then," Karma said, "Where the hell are we?" "On my damn turf." Spoke a voice, appearing from nearby stood a red Secret, holding who appeared to be Zaiynde in it's arms. "Take your damn trash and get off my land." He threw the unconscious man at Karma. "Whoa, easy there, just who the hell are you?!" Hecate asked. "Piss off, damn fairy." The red cloaked Secret growled back. Chu-ya kept silent, the energies coming off of this being were simply malicious. "Well, Excu-u-use me, dickwad!" Hecate retorted. The red cloaked Secret flinched, then made some weird movement, sounds of bones cracking were heard, before it spoke once more, "Ya'll better get, or else I'm going to gut you like a pig." Two swords sheathed from it's arms. Chu-ya turned to the group, "This isn't ordinary, this being before us as a melevolent spirit, it only feels one emotion." "Hecate, that's enough." Karma said. "There's no need to pick fights that don't concern us." "Don't boss me around, Karma!" Hecate spat back. "What the hell is it with you lately?!" Chu-ya sighed, "We'll speak more of it later, we must find ourselves a way to leave this world." Attempting to use Balance to make a portal to leave, Chu-ya found herself unable to perform such a task. Nearby, the red Secret growled, "Did ya'll hear me? Get! Go!" Temper rising drastically, a powerful force of malice, hate, and anger coming down upon the group. Chu-ya did so, walking along a nearby path, so not to make whatever was wrong with that very Secret and make it even angrier. Karma and Thirteen followed, dragging Hecate by one wing. "Ow, hey! Let me go, Thirteen! Damn you! No one speaks to me like that! I am a GODDESS! Let me at him!" After a few moments of leaving the angered Secret, Zaiynde awoke, wide eyed, he looked at Karma, "Euagh!! Wha the hell?!" He jumped when he saw her, "What the hell is going on?" "No one knows." Was Chu-ya's simple, bold, blunt reply. "Ah, shut it." Hecate fumed, still in a foul mood. Zaiynde stared at the fairy, "Not this bitch again.. Well, I hope it's ok if I... You know, come along?" He tried to politely ask, as the group came to innumerable amounts of floating pictures, each looking depressing. Somewhere, in this wave of paintings, crying could be heard. "It seems we don't have much of a choice anyway." Karma responded, looking around for the source of the sobbing. A few paintings floating in the way, some revealing dead beings, others showing deep dark colors, swirling in strange paths, though they each looked sad, depressing, or otherwise unbearable to look at. After a few moment, the paintings moves themselves to reveal a crying, grey Secret, amidst the plethora of paintings. "Tch... who are... you?" Hecate asked the Secret. The grey, little Secret looked to Hecate, tears filled the eyes to the brim, waterfalls cascading down it's shadowed face onto the lush green grass. Standing up, it turned around and ran from fear of harm, crying all the while. Zaiynde looked to Hecate, "Not even I am that rude." He stated, folding his arms and nodding. "Wait, come back!" Thirteen called out. "She didn't mean it!" Whispers were heard minutes later, a voice speaking to what had seemed to have been the one crying earlier. Chu-ya, in curiosity walked down the path where the small Secret ran just moments before. Karma ran down the path toward the voice. Two Secrets were near each other, the small grey cloaked one, and one that was a dark blue, the dark blue one looked to Karma, stuttering as it spoke, "W-w-w-w-what d-do you w-w-ant?" It asked, scared from Karma's rushed in appearance from the path, Chu-ya just became visible as well moment later. "Knowing where I am would be nice," Karma said. "Y-y-you're in the-the Sadness Realm of-of the Realm-- of Emotions." The dark blue Secret stated, "I-I'm Fear.... This is-s Sadness." Fear stuttered. Sadness was about to burst once more, but before that could occur, Fear poked the Sad Secret hoping to get the melancholy leader of the realm to stop before it would be too late. "That's all," Karma said. "I won't fight you if you don't give me a reason to. Let's go," Karma motioned to the others. "Oh no. Fear, they're leaving." Sadness then burst out, screaming for complete, utter grief. Fear stared at Sadness, "They won't be able-able to leave the dimension, not without help." Strangely, Fear only stuttered once, to Sadness. Paintings moved out of the way, leading the group to a nearby exit in what appeared to be a beautiful field, the sun shining brightly, birds chirping, rainbows and lollipops all around. Not a dangerous cloud in sight. Zaiynde looked to Karma, "What caused the damn change, Karma?" Karma looked away. Her fists clenched. "I realized there is no room for weakness. Not any longer." Zaiynde sighed, "Fine." Further up ahead, on the joyous meadow, was a pink Secret, who was performing cartwheels, after the third roll, this pink one fell over, to which it sat, laughing happily to itself, it saw the group, and stood up, and it ran to them, buzzing like an airplane as it did, stopping in front of them, it giddily laughed, "Hi." Zaiynde's eyes twitched. Chu-ya smiled at this joyous child. Karma gave a start, before realizing that this shade of pink was different than the Secret that was their enemy. "Well, this is new," Hecate said. The lighter pink Secret laughed, "Good one." It laughed for a few more moments. Zaiynde's eyes were wide, "Are you high?" "High in the sky, ya got that!" Giggling to itself once more, it poked Karma, "And you all should be real!" "I take it that you are Happiness?" Karma asked. "Yep! But looks aren't everything, I'll give you that." Happiness replied, once again giggling after her own response, Zaiynde in the background muttering about "people being high". Chu-ya looked to Karma, "Do you feel the power radiating off of that being?" "How can I not?" Karma retorted. Chu-ya stared at Karma, "You must not understand then." Happiness giggled, "You're talking of him, I'm sure my grandfather wouldn't like that. But hey, he isn't always the lightest bulb in the closet." She laughs loudly, somewhat finding everything she says a complete joke. Zaiynde looked to Thirteen, "Is this chick seriously high or what?" Thirteen shrugged. "Grandfather?" Karma asked. "Grandfather Seya." Happiness burst out laughing once more, "He was so funny last time he visited, he had a great joke, okay, okay," Happiness tried to breathe, "Why is six afraid of seven?" Zaiynde huffed and crossed his arms, clearly annoyed. Karma frowned at the mention of Seya. "Why?" "Because seven ate nine." Happiness was laughing her head off, "He had one more, it was, 'Why was Fear scared of himself? Because there's nothing to fear, but fear itself.'" Happiness was laughing hard this time, eventually calming down. "So, why are you guys here?" She giggled. "We were sent here." Thirteen said. "I can take you to Castle E." Happiness exclaimed, "Then we'll figure out why!" Taking off, the light-pink clad Secret ran down a path, arms extended and making whirring sounds as she ran. Chu-ya following, seemingly distant. Karma sighed, and followed the giddy Secret. Zaiynde stared at Hecate and Thirteen, obviously confused and hurt somewhat, before following after the trio ahead. "What the hell just happened?" Hecate asked. Thirteen shrugged. They followed. Coming across what appeared to be a large castle, changing into various colors seconds by second, Happiness opened the ginormous door, entering the fray with the group, to reveal five other Secrets, which Happiness joined. "Finally, all here, once more." A sickly green Secret spoke. "Yep!" Happiness boomed. "I simply adore our meetings." "I hate them." Sadness cried at the hate part. "Hoo-wa! Back in the round room!" A pale purple Secret approached the group, "Were to find out exactly your purpose for being here, Happiness contacted us, so we all came." "We honestly don't know ourselves. The Secret of Foul Fortune sent us here." Karma said. "I see." The Problem After many, many moments, each individual Secret of the meeting used their own power, powering what appeared to be in the middle of their six membered group, a crystal, after a few moments, the pale purple Secret approached the group once more. "It seems you are here for a specific purpose besides being forced." "Care to tell us?" Hecate asked. The crystal powered up what appeared to be a hologram, a clear Secret shown in the image, behinds this Secret was what appeared to be a purple, black, and pink-ish vortex, seconds later, the crystal cracked from the power usage. Knocking each of the Secrets surrounding it apart. The pale purple Secret sighed, "I'd love to help, I'm sure we'd all love to." "I'd hate to, what useless garbage this crystal is." The black colored Secret growled. "Secrets, offering to help us?" Hecate asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but out of the five we've met so far, all of them tried to kill us, though one was forced." "We aren't offering to help, dumb fairy." The black Secret growled, "I hate all of you." The pale purple one gave off loving energy, "Hate, you don't mean that, we know you don't." Happiness giggled, and next to her, Sadness was crying silently to itself, whilst the sickly green one had it's arms crossed, the dark green cloaked one interrupted, "We're helping!" Zaiynde shook his head, "They're all high. I really wanna go home.. And where's that old codger, he's in so much damn trouble once I find him, Kadan will wish he had not been born." Hecate fluttered around for a moment. "Now... what?" she asked. The dark green one smiled, "There's a clear cloaked one within our dimension! I'm going to help you kick his ass!!" "Kicking ass... how lovely!" Hecate said. "I'm Bravity by the way." The dark green Secret said, "We're going to Fear's realm, he's there." Bravity takes off running faster than the group could see him leave. Hecate stared. "I like that Secret." Happiness giggled, "Unlike most of us, he knows how to fight very well." Zaiynde follows the path Bravity took, Chu-ya in tow, "Karma, we must go." Karma nods. "Let's go," she says, walking out of the castle. "Be careful!" Happiness waves them good-bye, Sadness is crying next to her, Hate doesn't even stand nearby, whilst Love smiles affectionately, Envy barely waving. The Illusionist Bravity lead the group to a barren wasteland, with nothing in sight but rocks shaped much like a rib cage, "Here we are." "Yes, indeed you are." The clear Secret was appeared nearby, "I guess I'll just have to destroy all of you, save for you, Bravity." "Not the cryptic schemes again, Illusion." Bravity spoke up. "No. I'm just going to kill everyone. Like this guy." Kadan was seemingly unconscious near Illusion. Zaiynde growled, "Damn it. I'm going to kill you, fucker!!" "Question is, for dear Karma, are you prepared?" Illusion asked. "Damn straight, I am." Karma retorted. "I don't think you are!" Illusion laughed, only to pause, "One more thing." Raising his arms into the sky, Illusion muttered a mantra of legible words, "''It was born of Seya's desire, made in the darkest pits of mire, of Seya's desire it was born, to make you weak and angonizingly worn." '' Not even seconds later, from the sky, a portal opened, swirling black, purple, and pink, a strange mechanical voice could be heard, though the words could not be made out. Bravity stared at this vortex, then at Illusion, "You're nuts." Illusion smirked, "Indeed I am!!" Karma stepped forth, summoning a mass of Chaos energy that hurtled towards Illusion The attack flows through Illusion, who laughs, then multiplies into five Illusions, "Can you find me, I doubt you can." Bravity attacked two Illusions going straight through him once more. Spires of Chaos energy, summoned by Karma, lash out like vipers toward the other three projections. All Illusions disappear, twenty reappear. "Not tired yet? Let's play." The vortex above strikes the ground with purple lightning, almost hitting the group if not for Chu-ya blocking the energy. "That's enough..." Karma growled. Leaping high into the air, Karma called upon the energies of Chaos to attack all twenty projections at once. "I'm not here to ''play... ''I'm here to KILL you!" Illusion is revealed behind one of the rocks. "I see, we're all here to kill someone. Anu-Oie, attack!!" The giant vortex speaks loudly, "LoooooOOOOOOtttsss to do..." before blasting the group with an overly powered electrical beam, which cracks Chu-ya's shield of Order. Illusion vanishes at this moment, making fifty Illusions run around in random directions to force confusion as Anu-Oie, the giant vortex attacks. "KARMA!" Hecate cried out. "DIE!" Karma screamed. Chaos energy burst forth from her form; a massive blast hurtled towards the vortex while the illusions were being targeted one by one and nailed with spikes of Chaos power. The vortex absorbed the blast, while all the Illusion clones vanished into nothingness, leaving the true Illusion on the field. The vortex then spat out Karma's Chaos energy back at her. Karma had no time to react; the sheer power of her own attack overwhelmed her and sent her hurtling toward the Earth with an agonized cry. "Nice try girl, you're still weak." Illusion smirked, "And foolish." Anu-Oie then spat out multiple copies of Karma's attack down upon the group, to which chu-ya blocked, though her Order shield broke, leaving them open for another of the duplicated attack. Karma attempted to stand but was instead crushed beneath a blast of Chaos, causing her to cry out once more in pain. Illusion laughs, "Failure is your only option." More of these Chaotic blast duplicates rain down upon the land, some attacking the group, hurting everyone. Thirteen steps in, activating nearly all of the rune circles on his gauntlet and blasting a massive beam of flame, lightning, ice, and many other natural elements toward Illusion. Illusion smirks, vanising into nothingness when the attack lands, revealing that Illusion was an illusion itself. His voice echoes, "You can't find me, this will take forever." Zaiynde makes a symbol, it goes flying through the air, dispelling some of the recently appearing Illusion clones, and makes another to stop some of the duplicated energy blasts from Anu-Oie. Hecate meanwhile summons her phantoms and orders them to search for Illusion. Illusion smirks, creating countless clones of himself, each seemingly more distracting than the next, his voice is heard, "Oh, I forgot." All Illusion's snap their fingers, the vortex above, known as Anu-Oie, fades only to reappear, much closer than last time, "It's been moving closer while this whole battle occured." Zaiynde screams a string of curses, "Fuck, damn, were gonna be fucking killed by the damn thing!!" Karma suddenly is pulled onto her feet like a mannequin. Chaos energy crackles around her body like an aura and her eyes become pitch-black orbs. "I... see... you..." she said. "And how do you suppose to do that?" All the Illusions laughed, "In case you haven't noticed, there's a lot of us." Chu-ya looked to Karma, "No..." Karma disappeared, reappearing a short distance away next to one of the Illusions. "I... see... you..." she said again, before striking at the Secret with a powerful blow that sent a destructive ripple of energy emanating from her palm. Illusion had only a gasp of surprise before being launched a distance away, slamming into the nearby rocks, which crumble on top of him. Anu-Oie within the sky begins to make the winds pick up, whilst Bravity uses some energy to blast at where Illusion slammed into, causing massive destruction. Zaiynde added by using his symbols to add to the explosion. "Did we finish him?" Karma began to stalk over to where Illusion had fallen. The energy crackling around her body pulsed arhythmiclly around her and coalesced into her fists. The look on her face was inhuman. Energy crackled where the rubble lay, but seconds later, all bursted from the stone remains, Illusion had grown a tall form, spindly and otherwise demonic looking, wings had grown on his back with the addition that claws burst forth from where the hands would be. Large teeth came from the hood as red eyes made slits of where the shaded face would be. "You.. I'll kill you." This form of Illusion struck fear into the hearts of everyone. "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Karma shrieked; pure power seemed to burst uncontrollably from her form, as she leapt recklessly into battle with the demonic form of Illusion. "You will be." Black energy blasts in the shape of Karma's earlier Chaos blast forms in Illusion's hands as he throws them at each and every member, Karma a point blank range. Chu-ya attempts once more to protect everyone, her shield immediately breaking upon impact. Karma, struck by a massive blast of Chaos energy, did not desist despite her injuries as she once more struck Illusion with a crippling blow. Illusion was down upon the ground, "At least I have one little option for you. I will not allow myself to lose." Anu-Oie's winds grew stronger, sucking in the group, leaving Karma by herself on the field. "You will die." "NOT TODAY!" Karma shouted; a blade of Chaos energy formed in her hands and she plunged it downward toward Illusion. Karma finds herself staring at Arbiter, whom she stabbed, Illusion next to her. "It was painfully obvious." Karma falters slightly, before becoming wholly enraged. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Her wrath was unleashed upon Illusion in the form of Chaos energy, tearing through him like lightning. The attack seemingly goes through, this being yet another illusion. "Have fun." Anu-Oie finally gains enough power, and begins to suck in Karma. Karma digs into the ground forcing herself to make one last desperate attack towards Illusion: spines of Chaos energy burst forth from the ground, impaling the Secret. Illusion smirks, though still hurt, knows that he won this battle, an enourmous amount of electrical energy from Anu-Oie shocks Karma as she's being lifted off the ground, knocking her into the cold dark depths of loving unconsciousness. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story Category:Storyarcs Category:Book IV